


A Way to Walk

by FallLover



Series: Castlevania Follows After [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Dirty Talk, Body Horror, Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Referenced Child Abuse, Referenced Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Trauma, referenced anal sex, referenced violence against children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallLover/pseuds/FallLover
Summary: Hector has finally found a home and people who love him. Unfortunately a Speaker and a Belmont discover him, with news of a new Night Horde in the south.





	1. F is For Friends Who Do Stuff Together

**\--1478--**

Trevor patted their two mares before leaving the Inn’s stable. He and Sypha had stopped at one of the nicer inns in the latest city they traveled to. Not the nicest – they weren’t filthy rich after all – but decent enough that he wasn’t worried about the horses not being there in the morning. Sypha was taking care to make sure that their baggage was safe for the evening. She knew spells to keep away most thieves. It wasn’t so much that Hector was worried that their luggage was in more danger than their horses, but that some of the things they’d collected could use the extra protection. Much as Adrian and Sypha poked fun at him about it, Trevor didn’t want to trust _too_ much to luck.

Trevor started to walk towards the Inn’s entrance. He paused when he spotted a dark brown cat run in front of him. The cat stopped in its tracks and looked up at him.

Trevor’s eyes widened. The cat was missing the skin over a third of its face and both its front legs. Its eyes glowed blue. It ran off.

Sypha opened the Inn door and stepped out with a sigh. “Well I’ve put our things in a room for the night.”

Trevor ran after the cat.

“…You’re welcome?” Sypha said, looking after him in confusion. She grumbled and ran after him.

Trevor slowed when the cat paused at a street corner. The creature wasn’t looking at Trevor.

“Ebony, what are you doing here?” A man walked up to the cat and picked it up.

Trevor kept back a ways so the man wouldn’t notice him and studied the newcomer. Average height, thin, dark tan skin, shoulder-length silver hair, decent but not rich clothing. He didn’t look _evil_. Not like an imagined necromancer would.

The man smiled at the cat as it… _rubbed his chin_. “You need to go back home, silly thing. It’s not safe for you. Shoo.” The man leaned down and put the cat back on the ground. “ _Home_ ,” he repeated as he stood. The cat raced off.

Another man walked up to the first. He was of a height with the first man, with darker skin and long dark hair. He smiled at the first man and asked, “Something wrong?”

“Ebony got out again.”

“Well cats do that, love.”

“I know…”

The second man looped his arm through the left arm of the first and they walked off, in the direction the cat had gone.

Sypha trotted up to Trevor. “What’s going on?”

“Something we should investigate, I think. Come on.” He followed the two men at a discrete distance.

Sypha kept pace with him. “What is it?” She could see Trevor was watching them. “It’s daylight, they can’t be vampires. And they don’t look like monsters, unless you think it’s more werewolves?”

“I don’t quite know. But the silver-haired one… I think…” He looked around. It wasn’t too crowded, but he didn’t want to start a panic. Bystanders had the oddest selective hearing. “I just want to keep an eye on him.” There were plenty of people out heading to food or finishing up work for the day or shopping, so the pair just did their best to blend. Thankfully there were enough travelers in the area that their clothes weren’t too ridiculously outlandish.

The couple finally entered a store with a hanging sign featuring a horse and a dog.

“So they have a sick pet and are going to go visit a vet?” Sypha theorized as they got to the front of the shop.

“It would be a good cover,” Trevor said.

“For what?”

Trevor pushed the door open, keeping his free hand on Vampire Killer. Inside was a rather boring, generic shop. There was a desk with a bell and a ledger. Shelves covered most of the walls, filled with tonics and herbs. There was a doorway in the back. As Sypha came in and the door shut behind her, the silver-haired man from before stepped through the doorway and smiled when he saw them. “Hello. Can I help you?”

“Do you own this store?” Trevor asked.

“Yes, I’m the vet,” the man replied.

“And you only treat _living_ animals?” Trevor asked.

The man frowned. “That… does tend to be the case, yes.”

“What about when it isn’t the case?”

“…I’m afraid I don’t follow.”

“You’re a necromancer.”

The man blinked at him. “What?”

The dark-haired man from before came out of the doorway and looked over at Trevor and Sypha. “New customers, Hector?”

“Why do you think he’s a necromancer?” Sypha asked Trevor.

The dark-haired man looked at her, then back at Hector, then back at Sypha and Trevor. “…What?”

“I saw him pick up an undead cat before. Those don’t just _appear_ out of thin air.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hector said.

“You called it Ebony,” Trevor said. “It was missing skin from a large portion of its body. It was running on its _skeleton_.”

“You’re not with the church,” Hector said. “They don’t dress like you.”

 “Why are you concerned that we’re with the church?” Trevor demanded. “Or are you confirming that you’re a necromancer?”

“Paul, you should leave,” Hector said, quieter.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Paul replied. He glared at Trevor and Sypha. “What is it you people want? Hector’s not bothering anyone. He’s done nothing wrong.” Paul took Hector’s hand in his.

“He’s a _necromancer_ ,” Trevor said.

“I know that. So what?”

Trevor blinked at him. “I don’t think… do you… know what a necromancer is? Reanimates the dead? Grave robbers? Army of undead monsters?”

“That’s not… quite how it works,” Hector said.

“Hector has told me his capabilities,” Paul said. “But he hasn’t made any armies or robbed any graves since I’ve known him.”

“But did he _before_ you knew him?” Trevor glared at Hector, who looked nervous.

“I’ve never robbed graves,” Hector replied.

“But you have made an army of undead before?”

“Stop it!” Paul said. “What is it you want?”

“To stop a necromancer from committing evil acts,” Trevor replied.

 “Trevor, enough,” Sypha said. “This is getting nowhere. Don’t you think if he was evil, he’d have done something by now? Like attacking us?”

“They tend to be good liars, it’s why so many of them are murderers as well as grave robbers.”

“Well he doesn’t seem to have been _that_ good a liar,” Sypha replied.

“Hector is a respected vet here,” Paul said. “He’s helped almost every noble family with their pets and many of the military’s horses. His neighbors like him, and my family supports him, and we have good connections in the merchant guilds. What do you think will happen if I call the Guard on two outsiders who have come to harass him?”

“Are you threatening me?” Trevor said. “Are you a necromancer, too?”

“Paul is no such thing,” Hector said. “He’s a good man. He can’t use magic. I’m the one you want. Leave him alone.”

“Hector…”

“I’m sorry Paul,” Hector said. “I knew I’d have to pay for what I’ve done one of these days. I guess it’s time.”

“So what have you done exactly?” Sypha asked.

“He was forced to make monsters,” Paul said. “By Carmilla, the vampire. He didn’t have a choice in the matter. They kept him as a prisoner.”

“Paul…”

“If you knew the number of times someone has told me they were forced against their will to commit evil…” Trevor said with a roll of his eyes.

“Don’t believe me, then,” Paul said. “ _Hector_ didn’t tell me that.”

Hector was looking away now, at one of the walls of the shop.

“My step-cousin Rosaly did. She and her parents and some of our family were in Styria at the time. Rosaly worked in the castle where Hector was in prison. She told me what they did to him. Hector barely talks about it, and I don’t blame him. It was horrible, what Carmilla and her thugs did.”

“How do you know Rosaly wasn’t lying?” Trevor demanded.

“Why lie? What would she have to gain? I’m a prosthetist and Rosaly is a doctor. We have no use for… armies. There wasn’t anything to steal. Hector’s vocation isn’t exactly rich. He doesn’t reanimate anything other than the odd stray cat. And the only people in the city who know anything about it are in my family or in this room.”

“Don’t speak for yourself much, do you?” Trevor demanded, glaring at Hector.

Hector met his eyes and said, “Please leave Paul out of this. He’s completely innocent.”

“You’ve committed no crime!” Paul said.

“He’s hiding something,” Trevor said.

“I’ve done nothing in this city,” Hector said.  “But clearly you want my head over this, and I’m not going to kill you to stop you., if that’s what it takes.”

“Enough!” Sypha said, stepped in the middle of them. “This bickering gets us nowhere.” Sypha looked at Trevor. “We could use his help, if he’s a necromancer.” She looked at Hector. “And Trevor is not going to kill you. Neither of us will. You have my word as a Speaker.”

* * *

 

They sat at a table in Hector and Paul’s living area behind the shop. Paul and Trevor frequently glared at each other, but Hector looked deflated. Sypha was contemplative. The living space wasn’t exactly a dungeon or covered in blood. It looked rather well-kept. What had seemed to be body parts were actually artificial limbs. Upon inspection, they were made with metal and leather, not bone or flesh.

“I’m a prosthetist,” Paul repeated. “I keep some projects here, although my shop is elsewhere.” He still held one of Hector’s hands in his own.

“How did you learn to raise the dead?” Sypha asked, looking at Hector.

“Trial and error, in the beginning. I always cared for animals. I wanted to help them when they were injured. But… my skills were always limited with medical science, though I read whatever books I could find. I was always talking to stablehands, the like. My father was an alchemist, so he had some texts I could look through, although they weren’t too helpful. I found I had magic by accident, really. I tested it on some dead animals I found. It worked. I only ever worked on animals. Never really cared for people much.”

“So Carmilla just kidnapped you?” Trevor asked.

“…No.”

“He doesn’t owe you people anything,” Paul said. “I still think you should get out before I call the Guard.

“Paul, it’s… it’s all right,” Hector said. He squeezed Paul’s hand. Hector looked back at Trevor with a serious expression on his face. “About a year ago I was living on my own in Greece. I had… a small reputation at the time. Most people left me alone. They didn’t care for witchcraft. But… Dracula found me.”

“Dracula?” Trevor said. “What, did _he_ take you captive?”

“No. We just talked. He was interested in my work. But he came back some time later and asked if I could help him. We… I thought we were friends. I didn’t have those. Not human ones.”

“Dracula wasn’t human,” Trevor said.

“But he wasn’t an animal,” Hector replied. “He was a person. I thought… it doesn’t matter. I agreed to help him. Eventually Carmilla showed up and that’s that.”

“You made Dracula’s Night Horde,” Trevor said.

“…Some of them, yes.”

Trevor pushed his chair back as he stood up. “Innocent my ass! Do you know how many people your monsters have murdered? You were part of an attempted genocide! And you willingly went along with it, apparently!”

Paul stood up but Hector held him back. Hector continued to look into Trevor’s eyes. “What I did… it was monstrous. Nothing can ever make up for it. No punishment is too great. I don’t love humanity, but what I did was wrong. I make no excuses for it. No one forced me to do it. If you want to… wreak your vengeance, very well. But I ask that you leave Paul and the people of this city out of it. They are innocent.”

Sypha yanked Trevor back into his seat and looked calmly at Paul, who eventually sat down again. “We’re not attacking anyone at the moment. Personally I think you deserve some form of punishment, Hector, for attempted genocide, but maybe penance is better. We’ve been hearing reports of a new Night Horde in the south. If you’re not making it, then someone else is, and we need to deal with them.”

“I’m not making them,” Hector said, quietly. “I haven’t made any monsters since I left Carmilla’s stronghold.”

“Just reanimated animals then?” Trevor said.

“Only a few,” Paul said. “He gets very sad when he sees some of the dead strays. And it was my suggestion most of the time, just to cheer him up.”

Hector smiled at Paul, who met Hector’s gaze and squeezed his hand.

Trevor rolled his eyes.

Sypha ignored Trevor and continued, “Even if you’re not making them, we could use your help to deal with them, or whoever is making them.”

“I’m not sure what help I’d be,” Hector said. “Besides outright making the creatures and directing them, I’ve never used the creatures or my magic for combat. And I was self-taught. Whoever is doing this could have been properly trained, or have simply been doing it for longer than I have.”

“Could you command someone else’s creatures?” Sypha asked.

Hector frowned. “I… don’t think so. The creatures obey their forgemaster, and then whoever the forgemaster has ordered they obey. I’ve never tried to order someone else’s monsters.” _And I've only ever met one other forgemaster... and I wouldn't dare insult Isaac by trying._

“What about a spell to make them… I don’t know… to unmake whatever magic is keeping them together?”

“It’s… an idea, but I’ve never really tried that, either. I don’t usually take even my creatures apart. I just put them together. And the few times I have taken them apart they need to be restrained or unconscious, or the magic never properly finished forming, and the process takes some time. I imagine you’d want something in a combat situation, and that doesn’t really… work.”

“But the spell or similar spells exist,” Sypha asked. She considered for a second, then looked at Trevor. “I wonder if there are books on necromancy with Adrian?”

“Why?” Trevor asked. “So we can teach the baby necromancer who’s already attempted genocide once how to be better at it next time?”

“No,” Sypha said. “Because it would take me too long to figure something out, but someone skilled in the art could figure out something faster. Anything could help. Plus, Adrian could help us deal with another Night Horde.”

“So what, you want to kidnap Hector?” Paul demanded. “You people can—”

“Paul,” Hector said, quietly, leaning in to him. He looked at Trevor and Sypha. “What is it you’re planning to do?”

“We have a friend who has access to Dracula’s library, and other materials. There might be something there that can help us.”

“Dracula’s library? But… how?”

“He took over Dracula’s castle after we killed Dracula.”

Hector and Paul just blinked at them for a bit.

“…After you what?” Hector asked.

“We killed Dracula,” Trevor said.

“Then… he’s really dead…” Hector looked at the table.

“Don’t sound too cheery about the death of a mass murdering parasite,” Trevor sneered.

Sypha rolled her eyes. “Look, Hector, you might be able to help us. If worse comes to worse, maybe you come with us and there’s nothing you can do, and you just head back here. But this new Night Horde is a problem, and they’re killing a lot of people. If you want to make some kind of penance for what you’ve done, maybe this is a good place to start.”

“That sounds rather noble,” Paul said. “But you’ll excuse me if I don’t take your words for the perfect truth. Killing Dracula? A new Night Horde we’ve never heard about? Why should we believe anything you say?”

“I’ve been hearing rumors of a new Night Horde,” Hector said.

“…What?” Paul looked at Hector in shock.

“Just small things. Some of the drivers I meet talk. I didn’t pay it much mind. Thought it was just people exaggerating. The usual nonsense.”

“Well even if that’s true, it doesn’t mean _they_ killed Dracula,” Paul said with a gesture to Trevor and Sypha. “Or that anything else they’ve said is honest.”

“Could you give me a night to think about it?” Hector asked. “I imagine you’re not leaving _this_ minute?”

“We’re not leaving right this minute” Sypha said. “And that sounds fine.” She had a hand firmly on Trevor’s arm to stop him from talking. “We’ll come back in the morning to hear your thoughts.”

“If you run, I’ll know,” Trevor got out.

Sypha lightly slapped him on the arm. “Ignore him, Hector. I’m not sure if it’s a Belmont thing or a him thing, but it’s definitely incurable.”

After Sypha and Trevor had finally left and Paul locked the door behind them, Hector had his head on the table. Paul walked back to him and sat next to him, rubbing his back gently.

“You don’t have to go. You don’t even really know what it is they want to do. What, kill some stranger who’s never done anything to you? Or just… be around? What if they want to use you as bait or something?”

“I know…”

“So don’t go. What if… what if something… I couldn’t bear it if something happened to you.”

Hector turned his head to look at Paul and smiled sadly. He reached out and brushed Paul’s cheek with his fingertips. “What if I do nothing and whoever is making these things sends them to the city? What if you get hurt? I couldn’t bear that, either.”

“Don’t use logic on me. You know it’s just annoying.”

 Hector huffed a small laugh.

There was a knock on the front door and Paul called, “One moment!” He got up and went to answer. As he pulled the door open, Rosaly grinned at him. She wore casual clothes and had a basket with her filled with food.

“Evening gents,” she said as Paul let her walk past. She spotted Hector at the table and frowned. “Is something wrong? What happened?”

* * *

 

Paul explained – with the occasional addition by Hector, who still had his head on the table – while Rosaly sat at the table and lightly carded Hector’s hair with her fingers.

“What a mess,” Rosaly said. “Paul’s right, though, Hector. You shouldn’t go. This just reeks of… something bad. How do you even know anything they say is true?”

“The woman is a Speaker,” Hector said. He pushed himself up to a sitting position and sighed, rubbing his forehead. “She said so, and could be lying, but I felt something from her. Her magic. Maybe she’s just another witch hiding who she is, but why would she be traveling with a Belmont? I recognized the markings on his clothes. People don’t just wear those around, even the adventurers.”

“And Speakers can’t lie?”

“I don’t know why one would,” Hector said. “From what I learned of them while working for Dracula, they seek knowledge, not power. Plus, the Belmont seemed pretty ready to attack or kill me. What could he be lying about? Which way he’s decided to pursue either action?”

“You sound like you’ve already made up your mind,” Rosaly said.

“It… it would be the right thing to do. I think. God knows I’ve never had much luck with that.”

Rosaly eyed Paul. “Is this your influence? I know he doesn’t get a noble streak from me.”

“It’s definitely you. He’s been like this since I’ve known him. Mostly.”

“I’m not a child, you two,” Hector commented, not _quite_ keeping the smile off his face.

“Maybe we should have him spend a day with your stepfather,” Rosaly said. “A nice experience with a penny-pinching merchant should get all of this talk about morality and rightness out of his head.”

“God no,” Paul said with a grin, “I wouldn’t even wish that on the Belmont.”

Hector was smiling and looking at them both now, then sighed. “I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep with this in my head.”

Rosaly smiled slyly. “Maybe you just need a distraction?” She put her hand out and lightly grabbed Hector’s chin, tilting it towards her. He blinked at her in surprise. Rosaly looked at Paul and quirked an eyebrow.

Paul grinned. “You’re always welcome, Rosaly. Unless Hector objects.”

Hector grinned.

* * *

 

Much later that night, Hector lay comfortably ensconced between Rosaly and Paul on his bed, his arms wrapped around both of them. Hector stared up at the ceiling, his mind elsewhere.

Rosaly breathed in deeply and her thigh shifted slightly higher on Hector’s leg. Hector continued carding his fingers through her hair absently.

Paul snuggled closer, his face practically buried in Hector’s neck. Hector brushed his fingers lightly over Paul’s back, feeling the warmth of his skin.

Usually a night with both Rosaly and Paul left him so tired he didn’t have enough room for nightmares, but tonight his mind was filled with other concerns. Paul and Rosaly were used to it. Whenever he woke in a cold sweat or yelling out, they’d comfort him the best they could and try to get him to go back to sleep or talk it over or just sit with a warm cup of tea. He doubted any of that would help right now.

“You’re not all right,” Paul said, quietly.

Hector shut his eyes.

“I’m not even going to ask if you are, because that would be pointless,” Paul continued.

“I don’t know,” Hector replied. “I don’t want to leave.”

“We don’t want you to leave, either.”

“I know. But I should. Maybe this will save lives. Imagine that.” Hector laughed. “Me. Saving lives. Human ones, anyway.”

Paul didn’t reply for a while. “I imagine there’s no place for a prosthetist on your journey. Just adventurers and sorcerers.”

“I imagine not,” Hector replied.

Paul sighed. “If that Belmont gets you hurt I’ll track him down and beat him to death with one of my metal feet.”

Hector snorted. “You are the most terrifying person I know.”

“I mean it could be worse. Rosaly would probably use a bucket.”

“I’d use a spoon,” Rosaly murmured.

Hector glanced down at her. Her eyes were still shut. “Or maybe a fork. Stab him lots of times to death. Slowly.”

Hector snorted. “Good grief. Remind me why I love you both?”

“You like half-dead, rotting animals, love,” Rosaly murmured. “Our dark humor pales in comparison.”

Hector smiled. “I do love you both. So very much. You know that, right?”

“We love you too,” Paul said, squeezing him tighter. “So come back to us. Safe.”

“Nothing could keep me away.”

 


	2. Familiar Faces

When Trevor and Sypha returned to Hector's house in the morning, Rosaly was opened the door to greet them. Her expression was honeysweet.

            “What is it you want with Hector?”

            “We need his help to fight another necromancer,” Sypha said.

            Rosaly studied their faces as her gaze narrowed sharply.

            “You do know he willingly worked for Dracula, the _vampire_ , and tried to exterminate humanity, right?” Trevor asked.

            “Yes I do,” Rosaly replied.

            “So why are you protecting him? He’s a monster.”

            “I have my reasons. He’s dear to me, and he helped save my life and the lives of many of my family members. I owe you no explanations.”

            Hector stepped out and clasped Rosaly’s shoulder. “It’s alright darling.” He looked at Trevor and Sypha. “I’ll go with you. Although I’m not sure how helpful I’ll be.”

            “I’m sure any help will be helpful,” Sypha said. “Thank you, Hector.”

* * *

 

            Hector was quiet on the road. His fingers always rested on his forgemaster’s hammer, as he didn’t know what else to do. He rode in the back of Trevor and Sypha’s cart, while the pair rode up front. It wasn’t uncomfortable – he had some blankets to sit on and crates to lean on.

            Trevor glanced back at him and said, “Seems a bit overkill for raising the dead. The hammer. What do you do? Bash their skulls in?”

            “It’s for reflecting the energy off metal,” Hector replied. “It amplifies the magic and sounds out the parts of the body so I know where to direct the magic.”

            “Huh. So you can’t work your magic without that?”

            “It makes things easier, but no. I just need two pieces of metal to strike together. I’m most familiar with this, so it’s easier to focus with.”

            “Do you know how to fight?” Trevor asked. “Could you use that as a mace if needed?”

            “I… no. I never had the need.”

            “Well it’s never too late to learn. Although maces aren’t my area of expertise.”

            “Where are we headed now?”

            “Dracula’s castle, to hopefully get you some information on how to deal with another necromancer.”

            When they stopped for the night, Hector found a dead bird and brought it to life. It sat on the ground nearby and watched him curiously, occasionally cleaning itself. Hector focused on the creature. Nothing happened.

            Trevor and Sypha largely ignored him. Trevor was cooking dinner and Sypha was warding the camp. But Hector kept at it.

            “Necromancer, come over here and eat your food.”

            Hector sighed and put a hand to his temple. The bird fluttered to his shoulder. He stood up and joined the other two.

            “What were you doing?” Sypha asked as they ate.

            “I was trying to… undo my spell, without tying the creature down first. It’s like grasping at mist.”

            “Well it was a first try,” Sypha said. “Give yourself time. You were self-trained right? You didn’t make monsters your first day, I imagine.”

            “No,” Hector said, picking at his food. “But it’s… it’s frustrating. And honestly I discovered the monsters thing by accident. And then never did it again, because I preferred to focus on animals. At least until Dracula asked.”

            “Well… who knows how you’ll find this. I didn’t learn magic just by poking and prodding at it. At least you have a goal. We have time.”

* * *

 

            Trevor and Sypha didn’t say anything when Hector cried out in his sleep. He woke up in the dark, breathing hard. It was more difficult to sleep without Paul or Rosaly beside him. The usual nightmares were not only present, but worse.

            Sypha was on watch the first time. She was sitting nearby and smiled kindly at him. “It’s all right. Trevor gets nightmares, too, though he’d never say.”

            Trevor was sound asleep. 

* * *

 

            The group passed through a town no different the few others they'd passed through when Sypha spotted something on a wall of one of the houses. She had Trevor stop the cart, then got out to look more closely. After she was done inspecting it, she led them to the edge of town and knocked on the door of one of the houses.

            After a moment, the door opened and a dark-skinned woman wearing a red headscarf peeked out. Her purple eyes widened. “Sypha?”

            Sypha grinned. “Julia!” Julia pulled the door open and stepped out so she could embrace Sypha. Hector saw that the women were of a height. ‘Julia’ wore a colorful purple and gray robe covered in floral patterns.

            As Julia pulled away she grinned at Sypha. “So you spotted one of my markers?”

            “Of course!” Sypha followed Julia back into the house. “You make them so beautifully, I always look out for them.”

            “Well they do make sure people know where to find magical help when they need it.”

Trevor made sure the horses were tied up before he and Hector followed inside.

            Julia closed the door and turned to her guests. “Trevor, so good to see you again. How’s your injury?”

            Trevor grumbled. “ _One_ werewolf attack and suddenly I’ve lost all respect…”

            Julia laughed. “It’s all right, Trevor. You didn’t have any to start with.” She looked at Hector thoughtfully. “Who are you?”

            “Hector.”

            “Necromancer,” Trevor added. “On our side, though.”

            “Hmm,” Julia said. She put out her hand. “I’m Julia Laforeze. Witch. Pleasure.” Hector took her hand and shook it carefully. “You’re all going after Isaac, aren’t you?”

            “You’ve heard, then?” Sypha asked.

            Julia gestured them over to her dining table. The house was small, but cozy. Drying herbs were on one wall. A fire was going. There were enough chairs for them to sit. “I’ve seen visions of him. Too many at this point. He’s gathering an army of monsters. His goal though… I’m not sure of that.”

            “Could you help us find him?” Trevor asked. “By… seeing where he’ll be or something?”

            “Certainly.” She smiled. “Need a bit of help fighting him?”

            “Can you afford to leave right now?” Sypha asked. “It looks like you’ve got a good set-up here.”

            “People leave the witch’s house alone,” Julia said. “And my wards take care of the rest. But I’m always ready to move on and see new things.” She looked back at Hector. “Plus… seeing a necromancer in action should be fascinating.”

            “Don’t go getting any ideas,” Trevor said.

            “Oh Treffy, darling,” Julia said, “Are you threatening me?”

            Sypha giggled.

            “I would never threaten you, Julia,” Trevor said. “You’d kill me slowly and painfully before I could even get the words out.”

            “As long as we’re clear on that, dear.”

            “I am worried that one day you’ll get bored and send an army of angry fairies after me or something if you figured out how to make monsters.”

            “Oh that’s far too much work,” Julia said with a smile. She turned to Hector. “But is that something I could conceivably do if I figured out necromancy?”

            Hector stifled a laugh behind his hand. Julia was so like and unlike Sypha. She just made you feel comfortable. “I… don’t think so?”

            “We’re going to an archive to see if we can find some information on necromancy,” Sypha said. “Hector is self-taught, so maybe something there will help him help us beat Isaac.”

            “That sounds like a plan,” Julia said.

* * *

 

            They were on the road again. Julia and Sypha initially sat in the driver’s seat together to chat while Trevor and Hector stayed in the back of the cart. Trevor would sleep and Hector would focus on his spells. He kept trying for the first day with the bird, glaring at it as it sat on a crate.

            Trevor woke up when they stopped for lunch. He grumbled and looked around. Hector was glaring at the bird and clutching his hammer. The bird was still in one piece.

            Trevor got out of the cart to stretch his legs. Sypha and Julia were already down. Julia was out, looking for lunch.

            Sypha leaned into the cart. “Hector? You should come out and stretch.”

            He looked up at her in surprise. “Oh. Right.” Hector stood up and got out of the cart. He carried his hammer with him, and set it on the ground as he stretched.

            As they ate, Julia studied the hammer on the ground. “That’s an interesting implement. Did you make it?” Julia’s staff lay nearby. It was colorful and carved with various shapes.

            Hector looked down at it and swallowed his food. “Sort of. I designed it, but commissioned a blacksmith for the hammer itself. I put the coins in myself.”

            “Where are the coins from?”

            “My father. He was an alchemist and traveled a lot to get his materials. I stole them from one of his stashes. I just thought they were kind of neat.”

            “Did you ever talk to your father about the magic?”

            “My father… was not the most approachable person. He was obsessed with alchemy. It was all he cared about. He and my mother… didn’t approve of my work.” He grimaced as he said this. “They found it… distasteful.”

            “That didn’t stop you, then?”

            Hector laughed harshly. “My parents didn’t approve of much anyway. Maybe it was childhood rebellion, but the magic brought me some of the only joy I recall at the time. That it angered my parents was… a bonus.”

            “What did they do?”

            “Oh you know… yelling. Beating. There was a cellar they liked to lock me in sometimes.”

            “Gods…” Julia said.

            Hector shrugged. “It worked better than trying to get rid of every dead animal in the area.”

            “I’m sorry,” Julia said. “My family passed down witchcraft through the generations. What I learned, I learned from my mother, and she from her mother. But I know such is not always the case. Certainly the torture and killing of witches is… popular.”

            “I suppose I should be _grateful_ they never turned me over to the church.”

            “I don’t think _grateful_ is the right word,” Julia said. “I’m not sure what word is… appropriate. But not that.”

* * *

 

            Hector worked on his spells at every opportunity. After his chores were finished. While they traveled. Julia volunteered to teach him how to use his hammer as a mace.

            “My last staff was more of a mace than a staff,” she explained, “so I took some lessons with a travelling witch I met. I still remember them.”

            Hector was diligent in taking lessons with her. He’d drop dead asleep the minute he lay down on his bedroll every night.

Sypha gave Trevor a hard look one night when Hector fell asleep before dinner.

            “What?” Trevor asked.

            “You know he’s working this hard because of _you_.”

            “I wasn’t aware of that,” Trevor replied. “He never said anything to me about it.”

            “It’s those glares you’re always giving him. And all the comments you made in his home.”

            “What?”

            “Just try to be less of an ass, Treffy.”

            So in the morning when Hector was still tired and already up and nearly dropped his hammer on his foot, Trevor caught it and said, “You should relax a bit. Nothing will make you a master before we get to the archive or Isaac, and you collapsing from exhaustion mid-fight helps no one.” Trevor handed the hammer back.

            Hector looked down at it thoughtfully, then back at Trevor as the other man walked away. He went to sleep in the cart that day as they traveled. Sypha glanced back – she and Trevor were in the driver’s seat today – and then looked over at Trevor and smiled. He pretended to ignore her.

* * *

 

            When they could first see Dracula’s castle in the distance, Hector felt an odd mix of excitement and trepidation. There was a time when it was a comforting sight. When all he’d wanted to see was that castle. Now… now he just wanted to put it behind him and head home to Paul and Rosaly and his workshop.

            Sypha let Trevor drive as she worked their way through the magical barriers against trespassers. She’d spoken to Alucard through a spelled mirror earlier in the day, but the wards were still up for extra protection.

            Alucard was waiting by the front doors when they stopped the cart. He had a slight smile on his face as Sypha and Trevor hopped down. He walked over to help bring the various crates and supplies in.

            Hector and Julia stepped out of the cart and Julia stretched.

            “You’re looking well, Adrian!” Julia called with a grin.

            “You too, Julia.”

            Hector kept his distance, not knowing what to do. Adrian was tall and intimidating, much like his father. Hector could even see the resemblance, mixed with the features of his mother, Lisa. Hector had seen a few paintings of Lisa during the time he’d lived at the castle, and Dracula had spoken of her, but it was odd to see bits of her now walking around as part of this tall and attractive man. It helped deal with the pain in his heart whenever he remembered that Dracula was well and truly dead.

Adrian paused nearby and looked at Hector. “So you’re one of my father’s former forgemasters? Hector?”

            “Yes. And you’re… Adrian?”

            “Yes.”

            They continued to study each other. Hector found it disconcerting, and his heartrate picked up.

            “So you’re finally letting me in this place, huh?” Julia said as she walked past and looked up at more of the castle. “I’ll admit the outside definitely looks as obnoxious as I’d expect it to. What a waste of time and magic.”

            Adrian rolled his eyes and turned to walk past her towards the doors. They’d finished moving the last of the crates already. “Perhaps I agree with you. And perhaps I’ve grown fond of the place anyway, after growing up here.”

            “That’s all right, dear,” Julia said as she followed him. “We can’t all have _my_ amazingly good taste.”

            Sypha laughed as she stepped up beside Hector. She looked at him and asked, “Are you all right?”

            Hector looked back at the cart. Trevor was back in the driver’s seat and guiding it away, presumably to a stable. “I… it’s just… odd… to be back here.”

            “It looked like you and Adrian were having some kind of stand-off. He does that with Trevor all the time. But at least you aren’t cursing each other out yet. It’s a nice change of pace.”

            “I can’t imagine Trevor not getting along with everyone,” Hector replied.

            Sypha snorted. “Was that… was that a joke? I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you make one!”

            Hector smiled. “I… I guess I’ll try to do it more often in the future.”

            Sypha took his arm in hers and said, “Please do. If only to see Trevor’s face.” She carried him along with her to the open doorway of Dracula’s castle. The solid weight of her arm helped keep Hector’s mood light, even if re-entering the castle made his skin crawl.


	3. Things Being Relative

The place was as grand and daunting as Hector remembered. It seemed less... dark than he remembered. There was a yipping noise and Sypha let go of Hector’s arm as Hector stepped forward.

Cezar hopped down the stairs and ran to Hector. Hector knelt down, grinning, and picked the dog up. “Cezar?” Cezar leaned in to joyfully lick his face.

“So he’s yours?” Adrian asked, watching them both. “I found him in one of the workrooms. He’s a pleasant creature. Tends to follow me around.”

“Yes I... I made him.” Hector could only watch Cezar, taking in every feature on him and petting him.

“He’s quite cute,” Sypha said. “Always pleasant to see when we come back.”

“If you can ignore the gristle,” Trevor muttered. Julia whacked his shoulder. “Ow.”

“His name is Cezar?” Adrian asked. 

“Yes,” Hector said, finally setting the dog down. Cezar yipped and wandered around his feet.

“The primary library is... over this way,” Adrian said, pointing.

“Yes I remember...” Hector swallowed and looked down.

Adrian blinked, then said, “Ah.”

Julia walked past them right into the library and Trevor sighed. “Is there any alcohol in this place?”

“Not for you to find,” Adrian replied. “I had the guards dump much of it before you got here, knowing how awful you are with the slightest taste of the stuff.”

“But not ALL of it?”

“Can you not just eat and drink regular food?”

“Nope. I’m going in search of that undumped wine.”

“You’re going to kill more of the guards I’ve reanimated and break more of the castle I’ve fixed.”

“No promises.” Adrian followed after Trevor away from the library. As Hector entered the library, he saw that Julia was already buried in a book and Sypha was browsing. Hector walked to Sypha. She pointed him to a few titles. He picked one up which he had looked through before, but only insofar as creating, rather destroying, creatures.

And so Hector passed the time from one book to another. An armored servant brought water at some point, but Hector ignored it. When he put the book down so he could rub his eyes, Julia and Sypha were absent, and Cezar was lying by a large fireplace, asleep.

“We were about to start dinner.”

Hector nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned to see Adrian walk out of the shadows. As it was, he stumbled back into a bookshelf and winced.

“Ah, sorry about that,” Adrian said. “Are you all right?” Adrian reached out to steady him and Hector backed farther away. 

“Fine. I’m-I’m fine. It’s... just surprising. That’s all.” Hector stood and straightened himself. “I apologize if I’m making you all wait. I didn’t keep track of the time.”

“Yes. Sypha said you didn’t respond to her talking to you, you were so focused.”

“Oh I.... I didn’t realize....”

“We all know what it’s like to get lost in a book. Did you find anything helpful?”

“Perhaps... I’m not sure. I’ll have to try it later.”

“Well then. Tomorrow. But for now, dinner. They’re in the main dining hall. Come along.”

Adrian stepped back so that Hector could walk ahead. Perhaps he was worried that Hector wouldn’t follow.

Hector swallowed and stepped forward, walking out of the library. Cezar hopped up and trotted behind him.

Adrian fell in step with Hector as they walked. For a while they walked in silence.

“So you knew my father. Near the... the end of his life.”

“I suppose I did. After a fashion. But I can’t say that anyone really _knew_ him. And if I’d known him better, then maybe... well... I don’t know.”

“He was... a deep well. The only person I feel he was truly open to was my mother. I can only imagine that his isolation made everything worse.”

“Isaac and I often tried to reach out to him. Isaac was seemingly more successful than I.”

“Why do you think that? My father wrote affectionately of you both in his journals.”

Hector flushed slightly at the thought. Dracula had written about _him_? It made some sense. The man was a scholar. Still… “I thought… well… Perhaps I should say that Isaac understood him better. He was never ‘fooled’ by Dracula’s empty promises of a cull rather than a genocide. Or he never let himself be fooled. Isaac was far more mercenary than I. Or… more honest about what we were doing. At any rate, they always seemed to communicate on some wavelength I never could. Dracula used to visit me in my forge, on occasion. But even long before the end, he’d stopped. I know he visited Isaac. I know they kept counsel together when I wasn’t around. Although… perhaps that was because I so often kept counsel with Carmilla.” Hector flushed. “I apologize for my babbling. I imagine you wish to hear of your father, and I can only speak of myself.”

“Yet you were someone my father cared for,” Adrian replied, looking ahead. “At least at some point. Even just hearing from you is more of a window into his soul than I’ve had in some time.”

Hector swallowed. “I have no idea why he wrote affectionately of me in his journals. He was so… so brilliant. I was just a barely self-taught necromancer peasant bringing animals back to life in a hovel. I kept to myself. I was easily manipulated. I schemed against him. Even scorned his company in the end.”

“My father was interested, academically, in human magic,” Adrian said. “I imagine part of it was purely intellectual fascination. There are limits to what vampires can do, and your necromancy is among them. But you also weren’t afraid of him, like many humans who weren’t my mother or apparently Isaac. You respected him. Even _he_ could tell that you liked him, too. And, despite your modesty, he respected your skills. Your passion for your work. And your loyalty. You may have ultimately betrayed him, but I doubt he noticed or cared at that point.”

            Hector considered this for a while. Finally, he added, “Please don’t take this the wrong way, but you sound like him. For all I’ve known you so little. The better part of him. The man I remember meeting before your mother’s murder. A compelling, analytical soul.”

            Adrian, who had startled when Hector began to speak, smiled lightly. “…Thank you.”

* * *

 

            “… _You_ killed Carmilla?” Hector asked, his fork in the air, forgotten, as he stared at Trevor and Sypha from across the table. They’d finally sat down for the meal, which the castle’s supernatural servants had prepared, with Adrian’s guidance.

            They were in one of the smaller dining rooms, but it was cozy with a warm fire and plenty of light. Julia sat between Sypha and Hector. Trevor sat on Sypha’s other side, next to Adrian. Adrian had chosen to sit between Trevor and Hector.

            “Well actually Sypha did the honors,” Trevor replied, watching his food between bites, and ignoring Adrian’s glares at his atrocious table manners and frequently talking with his mouth full. “I was too busy dealing with all her cronies.”

            “You make an excellent distraction, Trevor,” Sypha replied, looking at him fondly, then away. Much as she loved him, he was still gross as fuck at the best of times. She looked back at Hector. “But yes, we did.”

            “When?”

            Sypha thought back. “Hmm… several months ago, now.”

            Hector lowered his fork. _That could explain why we were never pursued well… Without Carmilla to direct them…_ “How do you know it was Carmilla?”

            “Oh she was very firm on us knowing who she was,” Trevor said, putting his fork down and patting his stomach now that his food was gone. He sighed in contentment. “The usual ‘How dare you attack me, do you know who I am?’ bullshit you hear from all these two-bit monsters. And a few guards called her ‘Mistress Carmilla’ and all that. So… we got the hint, you see.”

            “ _Took_ the hint, Trevor,” Adrian said, reprovingly.

            “I’ll say it as I bloody damn please,” Trevor replied. “What, are you going to tie me up for bad grammar?”

            “Don’t tempt me,” Adrian said, eying him thoughtfully.

            There was a loud bang from the direction of the front hall. Adrian frowned and turned. “That’s strange… the wards didn’t go off…”

            “An enemy I assume?” Julia asked, already rising from the table.

            “Undoubtedly,” Adrian replied, standing as well and drawing his blade. “The only people with permission to enter the wards are in this room. And there are other guards to keep people away.”

            “Best not to keep them waiting, then,” Trevor said, getting up. “Nothing like an after-meal workout, after all.”

            Sypha rolled her eyes and stood, following.

            Hector didn’t quite know what to do. He wasn’t made for combat. But it didn’t seem right to just hang back while everyone else was going. He kept his distance, though, not wanting to get in the way.

            Adrian led the way, glaring at the main doors as he approached. There was another loud bang. Adrian twisted his hand, and the doors flung open, revealing a bright moon and nighttime.

            A hunched creature crawled forward from the dark, growing larger as it neared.

            “What are you?” Adrian demanded. “Speak!”

            The creature groaned and stepped into the light of the hall. It was taller than Adrian, and covered in bandages. But beneath the bandages the creature was clearly an ogre of some kind, with greenish skin. It growled at Adrian.

            “Not one for words, eh?” Trevor said, pulling out the Morning Star. “Easy to deal with, then.”

            The creature lunged for Adrian, who leapt aside. “Who sent you?” The dhampir demanded. The creature leapt after him, quickly hopping around the room. Sypha stayed back, readying her spells. Trevor easily dodged.

            “You assume it didn’t just get bored and walk over this way?” Trevor said, tossing the whip to wrap around the creature’s neck. The beast roared and the air filled with the stench of burning flesh as smoke rose from where the Morning Star touched the creature’s skin. The creature stumbled to the ground.

            “It doesn’t possess the magical ability to get here on its own,” Adrian said, slowing approaching the beast. “Someone sent it here, or brought it.”

            “You deal with it,” Julia said. “I’ll go see if there’s anyone else around.” She vanished from sight.

            Hector studied the creature thoughtfully. There was something… familiar about it. Realization hit. “Wait!” He cried out, running forward. “Don’t kill it!”

            “Why not?” Trevor demanded, tightening his hold on the struggling creature.

            “It’s under a curse,” Hector replied, running down the stairs and pulling out his hammer.

            “And you would know this… how?” Adrian asked.

            “I studied more than necromancy when I worked for Lord Dracula. I didn’t have the ability for casting curses, but breaking them is another story.” He looked around and caught sight of a fly floating in the air. He swung his hammer at the ground and sent a bolt of blue fire towards the insect. The blue flame caught the creature midflight, and a flash of powerful energy filled the area. When the energy faded, a small, shimmering creature floated where the fly had been. It made a loud buzzing sound, and traveled to Hector’s hand. Hector walked to the ogre with the not-fly in his hand, and raised his creature up to the ogre’s face.

            “What in the hells is that?” Trevor demanded.

            “Is that…” Sypha asked, spellbound, “A fairy?”

            “After a fashion,” Hector replied.

            Light suffused the air, surrounding the ogre, and blinding all the onlookers. The Morning Star dropped to the ground.

            When the light faded, they could all see that a human lay on the ground, covered in the shredded, too-large bandages. His skin was a heavy tan, and his hair was scruffy. He blinked his eyes open and pushed himself up to his elbows, looking around. “Where… where am I?”

            “My domain,” Alucard said, although less coldly than he might have. “Who are you?”

            The man looked up, and up, at Alucard, who was even more intimidating when standing over a man lying on the floor. “I… I’m Grant Danasty.” He frowned, then glared. “And if you know that shithead Isaac, I’m gonna fucking kill him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case people didn't guess from the title of Chapter 8 from "Long Days and Nights Ahead", and some writing hints I may admittedly be remembering wrong, my implication was that Hector and Rosaly + Co made their escape when Carmilla's fortress was also being invaded (though they didn’t know that). Namely, by Sypha and Trevor. Who then successfully defeated Carmilla + Co. Sypha and Trevor then went in a different direction from Hector + Co, but, you know. Fun times.


	4. A Gentle Nudge

Adrian and Trevor took Grant to the infirmary to patch him up. He wasn’t too bad off: just some cuts and scrapes, and a mild burn from the Morning Star. The blessed weapon didn’t affect him anymore, which satisfied Trevor, even as he was still a bit suspicious. It’s not like ordinary humans had never done harm.

            Julia returned once Adrian brought Grant some spare clothes to change into and the man went into another room to get himself in order. His current ‘clothing’ was rags and the large bandages.

            “Didn’t find anyone else,” Julia said. “You might want to replace your wards, though, Adrian. They’re not destroyed. Just _gone_.”

            Adrian frowned. “But why didn’t I sense it...?” He walked away to go deal with it.

            Sypha was looking over Hector’s small ‘fairy’. The creature floated around Hector. “That is fascinating! I’ve never seen one, but I’ve heard of them…”

            Hector smiled. “I’ve only made a few. And never tested them successfully. They’re supposed to be able to do more, but I just couldn’t get healing to work…”

            Grant walked out of the other room. He wore a simple shirt and some comfortable pants and boots. He was still looking around thoughtfully. “So this is a vampire castle, huh? Seems… gaudy.”

            “Steal anything and it’ll probably hurt you,” Julia advised. “Or, if you’re lucky, kill you.”

            “I wasn’t planning to—!”

            “I’m a witch,” Julia said. “I see everything. And you’re a thief.”

            Grant flushed and scratched his neck. “Well… I was, I guess… But I’ve been trying to help people rebuild after all the vampire attacks, you know?”

            Julia laughed. “It’s all right. Seriously, though: don’t steal anything here. It will probably hurt you.”

            “…Okay?”

            “So how’d you end up cursed?” Trevor asked. “Helping someone fix a house? Or did something maybe just stumble into your pocket?”

            Grant snorted. “I was helping someone fix one of their windows when some shithead named Isaac showed up with a bunch of monsters. I got the family to run while I distracted Isaac’s crew. I got knocked out. Next thing I know, I’m in pain. I remember seeing his ugly face looking down at me. Then I woke up here.”

            “So you don’t remember being cursed?” Sypha asked.

            “No. Not really. I remember…” He frowned. “Walking through woods? And not being able to choose another path than the one I was walking on. But that’s all.”

            “If you can take us to the village where you were caught,” Trevor said, “We can help you fight Isaac. Assuming he’s still in the area.”

            “Glad to,” Grant said. “But I’d like some weapons first.”

            “We’ll think about it,” Trevor replied.

            Sypha smacked his arm.

            “What?! He attacked us!”

            “He was _cursed_ , Trevor.”

            “Doesn’t mean he’s on our side,” Trevor said.

            “Yes, but he doesn’t use magic,” Julia said. “Sypha and I will protect you if he’s actually evil.”

            “…Fine, but Adrian has to agree.”

* * *

 

            Trevor inspected a different section of the armory as Adrian watched Grant pick daggers out.

            “You have a lot of these,” Grant commented.

            “My father liked to acquire them for my mother. She preferred other sets, though.”

            “…Oh,” Grant replied, making some choices.

            “I still don’t have a spell to deal with Isaac’s Night Horde,” Hector added from the doorway.

            “What about the fairy?” Sypha asked from behind him.

            “That’s for curses, not forgemaster spells. What I do isn’t cursing.”

            “Well what if you tried it this way, at least? Rather than forcing your will on creatures to directly unravel the spell, direct another creature to do it. If they can unravel magic already, whether it’s a curse or not, you’ve already got something to start with, at least.”

            Hector considered the small fairy. It was an idea. He hadn’t worked with fairies much. His ability with them was disappointing, and he’d turned to other projects. “…I’ll give it a try,” he replied. “It’s a wonderful idea, Sypha. Thank you.”

            “How long would it take you to get it together?” Julia asked. She was looking at a small collection of staves in the armory and tapping her elbow thoughtfully. “Because I doubt Grant’s lead on Isaac, such as it is, will last long.”

            “I’d like to test it,” Hector replied, “but there are books I can take with us that I already know about, so I wouldn’t have to waste time browsing.”

            “Then we’ll leave once you get those books,” Trevor said. “If Isaac is also moving on to cursing people, and not just murdering them and reviving them as Night Horde, then we should up our timetable.”

            “But why send Grant here?” Sypha asked. “They’re definitely not in the area, and the choice… seems odd.”

            “Maybe revenge for Dracula?” Trevor theorized.

            “How did he know where the castle was?” Julia asked. “I was under the impression that the place was warded, visually as well as physically.”

            “Well I can’t imagine someone hasn’t said or noticed something,” Trevor replied. “People are stupid, but this area isn’t completely uninhabited. Eventually they’d noticed something was off about an area they can’t enter for no apparent reason.”

            “And he knows that the Belmont residence is here,” Hector said. “We discussed it during the war. Perhaps he didn’t send Grant here to go after Dracula’s castle, but to see if he could access the Belmont hoard.”

            Julia frowned. “Have you _seen_ something?” Sypha asked, looking at her.

            “I’m not sure,” Julia commented. “I don’t recognize the terrain we meet Isaac on, and we _do_ meet him. And… there’s someone else… Or at least I think it’s a person. They keep hiding from my sight. I just feel like there’s more to this than just Isaac.”

            “I don’t remember anyone else,” Grant said. “But Isaac had so many monsters, maybe I didn’t notice?”

            “Well we’ll be going in as a group,” Sypha said. “We’ll do our best to be ready for whoever or whatever it is.”

* * *

 

            Adrian had scrounged up some spare horses so that they didn’t all have to be in the cart. Adrian, Julia, and Trevor rode on horseback, while Sypha and Grant sat at the front of the cart, and Hector rode in the cart itself. He had no desire to be on a horse, and had better luck reading in the cart.

            Grant pointed the way, and also chatted off and on with Sypha. Julia brought her horse over to them after a while and sighed. “Coming over here for a bit. Adrian and Trevor’s flirting is getting to be too much, even for me.”

            Sypha chuckled. “Well they haven’t been together for a few weeks. They always get clingy when that happens.”

            “Those two?” Grant asked, looking at the monster hunter and the dhampir, who were currently sniping at each other. “Haven’t they been fighting every time they aren’t talking to one of us?”

“Trust me,” Sypha said, “They love each other to bits.” She considered for a bit. “It’s definitely not very conventional, and honestly I wouldn’t consider it the healthiest of relationships… but it keeps Trevor from drinking too much and Adrian from isolating himself too much, so… I’ll take this over that.” She smiled. “And honestly, they are happier by and large. Trevor laughs far more than he used to, at least when we first met.”

“You’re fond of them, too,” Grant observed.

“Of course. I love them dearly, silly as they are. We’ve been through a lot, and they’re both smart – in their own ways – and powerful, and pleasant companions. Once you get through the ruffles.”

“I’ve known a few like that,” Grant said. “A few of my… former crew.” He went quiet for a while.

“What happened to them?” Sypha asked.

“Dead, all of them,” Grant said. “The life, generally. Thievery can be dangerous, and we were a bit adventurous in our escapades. But our last adventure… it didn’t end well. Then there were the vampire attacks. I barely survived the last one, and then I was alone. I knew that was a sign that I had to change my ways, so I did.”

“Are you religious, then?” Julia asked.

“Not particularly,” Grant replied. “I’m leaning towards us all having something we’re meant to do, but there’s no particular god in my mind who sets it. Perhaps that’s why I was cursed? No faith in me.” He said it like a joke, but his smile was grim.

Sypha put a hand on his arm. “The presence of absence of faith is not something that leads to you being cursed. It was magic, and someone used it on you. You survived. That’s what matters.”

“…You’re right.” He had a genuine smile now. “I did.”

* * *

 

            That night when they made camp, Hector was surrounded by several glowing fairies while he continued reading. Julia was working on the food. Grant practiced his knives, getting used to them. Sypha worked on the horses.

            “He may have been a vampire,” Grant said, “But he did have some nice weapons. These are better than my old ones, and my er… guild had some pretty good stuff.”

            “Really?” Julia asked without looking at him. “Who’d you steal it from?”

            “Oh some rich ass somewhere,” Grant replied.

            Julia chuckled. “I’m sure they loved that.”

"I certainly appreciated them better," Grant said with a slight sniff. "He kept them in a glass display. Such beautiful things should be used. And they weren't just gaudy junk, but actually useful. Rotting away on some velvet pillow."

"True tragedy," Julia replied with a laugh.

"Trevor and Adrian are taking too long," Sypha said. "I'll go check on them." She walked off into the trees.

* * *

 

            Adrian half-collapsed into the grass next to Trevor. Both were breathing heavily and their clothes were mostly tossed a short distance away. They were in a clearing a short distance from the camp. Supposedly they’d left to bathe. They’d gotten a bit distracted. Trevor hadn’t wanted to leave Grant alone with the others, and so Adrian thought it his duty to distract him.

            Trevor laughed. “That was fast, Fangs. You really missed me, huh?” His rolled to his back and grimaced a bit as he watched the moon and stars through the trees.

            Adrian chuckled. “I don’t know, Belmont. I think your ass missed me, though.”

            “Dick.”

            “That is an accurate description of what I was referring to.”

            Trevor rolled his eyes and turned his head to face Adrian. “You are so full of it.”

            Adrian grinned at him. “You must think more of your words, Trevor. Because until just now, _you_ were full of it.”

            Trevor rolled over again and straddled Adrian, leaning down to press their mouths together and shut the vampire up. He tangled his fingers in Adrian’s golden hair. It’d be filled with leaf litter and grass later, but Adrian didn’t mind. Adrian’s hair always seemed to fascinate the Belmont, for all that Trevor frequently commented on it as an example of Adrian’s vanity.

            Adrian put one hand on the back of Trevor’s head, and the other he brushed down Trevor’s bare, sweaty back before moving his hand down and squeezing Trevor’s ass.

            Trevor trembled and pulled his mouth back, leaning his forehead against Adrian’s. “Fuck, Adrian…”

            “Great minds think alike,” Adrian replied, almost purring. “Don’t make me beg you, Trevor.”

            Trevor grinned down at him. “Maybe I want you to.”

            Sypha stepped into the clearing as Trevor backed down Adrian’s legs. Both men looked up at her. She smiled at them. “Hello you two.”

            Adrian smiled back. “Sypha.”

            “Care to join us?” Trevor offered.

            Sypha laughed even as she stepped forward and tugged at her robes.

* * *

 

            Julia sighed. “Have you tried any of those on a Night Horde monster, Hector?”

            Hector looked up at the fairies. They were even brighter than the fire. “I’d have to make something first… but I guess I could try with them.” He mentally ordered two of the fairies aside, and directed one to ‘despell’ the other. After a time, the light of the targeted fairy ‘failed’, and Hector grimaced. “That… was awful.”

            “Are you all right?” Julia asked, noticing that he’d paled slightly.

            “I’ll adjust to it,” Hector replied, comforting the remaining fairies and reassuring them that he wasn’t going to hurt them. It wasn’t quite a lie. He didn’t _want_ to hurt them, and he’d much prefer to try the dispelling technique on an actual Night Horde creature. Then he yawned. “I think that’s enough for today, though.”

            Grant had already fallen asleep by a tree.

            “Where is everyone?” Hector asked. “The others still aren’t back…”

            Julia laughed. “I think they’ll be busy for a while. Adrian and I already set up wards as we made camp, so we should be fine. You can sleep.”

            “What about watches?”

            “I’m going to meditate for a time, but I can maintain a watch at the same time. Don’t you have some creature that can watch for you?”

            “Well…” He looked at his fairies. They were quiet and obediently waiting for him. “I guess they could do that…”

            “All right then. And I don’t mind their pretty lights. So that’s nice.”

            Hector told the fairies to keep watch, and a few of them flew off to do perimeter searches of the area. One remained, to keep in contact with the others. It floated over Hector as he lay down on his bedroll for the night.

            “That was a cute trick,” a strange voice said.

            Hector’s eyes flew open and he looked up.

            A stranger was standing over him, bending over slightly to look at… the fairy?

            Hector scrambled backward.

            “Sorry to startle you!” the stranger said. He stood up straight and smiled fondly at Hector. “It’s the whole time travel thing. I’ve just gotten used to popping out of nowhere, you see. Adds to the aura of mystery.”

            Hector looked around. Grant was still sleeping. Julia sat a short distance away with her eyes closed.

            “Oh don’t worry, they can’t hear us,” the man said. “We’re in a little bubble, as it were. For a nice, private conversation.”

            Hector looked back at the man. He wore… unusual clothing. It looked like some sort of suit. Colorful and rich. Perhaps he was a noble? Or an entertainer?

            “Ah forgive me, introductions first.” The man put out a hand. “I’m Saint Germain. Gentleman time traveler and collector. At your service.”

            Hector looked down at the hand suspiciously, then back up at the man.

            Saint Germain laughed. “Yes I suppose it is a bit… unusual. But I’m a fan of yours, you see, and I didn’t want to keep this going for too long. You’re going to get into things soon enough.”

            “You’re a… a what?” Hector asked. The man spouted nonsense at every word, apparently.

            “A fan. A follower of your work. Forgemasters, witches, magic users… they’re so fascinating. Witches don’t tend to like me, and vampires can be a pain at the best of times, but you… I think maybe you might think differently.” He studied Hector thoughtfully. “Really your work is quite impressive. It would be a shame if it went to waste when you die in combat.”

            “…What?”

            “Oh yes. That’s what is going to happen. You’re going to die in combat. Far too young, too. Terrible loss for the world.”

            “How do you…?”

            “I’m a time traveler. I travel in _time_ , so seeing the future is a bit of my thing. And I know how your story ends. But!” he leaned in. “I’m here to make you an offer.”

            Hector stared back at the man. He didn’t like where any of this was going.

            “How would you like to join me? Work alongside me? All you’d have to do is make some of your marvelous creations, improve your craft. No armies or anything. Just experimentation and scholarship. I know you like that.”

            Hector frowned. “You want a pet forgemaster?”

            “No, no, no! You’d be more of a… companion, I suppose. A fellow traveler. We could see the universe, you and I. Imagine what people at parties would think of your little fairies there, or some of your undead creatures? And there are bigger libraries than can be found in Dracula’s castle.”

            “Why are you offering me this?”

            “As I said, I don’t want to see your skills go to waste! And what are you even putting yourself at risk for? A world that despises everything about you? Your own companions nearly murdered you.”

            “Not Julia or Adrian. And Grant was cursed at the time. Trevor and Sypha never attacked me.”

            “But they could have! The Belmont wanted to, and one word to the wrong person could have destroyed you and the people you care about.”

            “…Is that a threat?”

           Saint Germain put his hands to his chest. “I would never! I mean it, though, Hector. I am extending this offer to you. The only cost is dealing with my companionship.” He chuckled. “And I’ll try not to make that overly burdensome.”

            Hector considered it briefly, giving himself time to think up something else. “And if I say no?”

            “Then I would be very dissatisfied. But how about this as a compromise? I’ll return at a later time and offer it to you again. But that will be the last time. For now I’ll leave you with your thoughts.” He bowed and disappeared into light.

            Hector was left blinking, staring into the distance.

            The sounds of the forest returned – he hadn’t even realized they’d stopped – and Julia jumped up, looking around. Her eyes settled on Hector. “What happened?”

            “What?” Hector blinked in surprise.

            “I was searching for… something showed up here, and I can see traces of it all around you. Did you work some kind of spell?”

            “No! I…” He frowned. “Some stranger showed up. He said his name was St. Germain. That he’s a time traveler.”

            Julia blinked.

            Grant was snoring quietly.

            “Did he do anything?” she asked.

            “He offered to have me be his… companion? Supposedly to save me from being killed in combat.”

            “And what did you say in return?”

            “I didn’t agree to it. I was going to say no, but he said he’d come back some other time.”

            She studied him for a moment, then looked around. “What a strange power. Even the traces of it are disappearing. Time travel? How…” She shook her head. “I’ll have to think over this. Thankfully he doesn’t seem to be our enemy, because we’d be dead in moments with that kind of power.”

            “You think he was telling the truth?”

            “Who knows?” she replied. “But he was able to hide from me some time. And you had a conversation in the time it took me to shut my eyes and start my meditation, which is barely any time at all. Not to mention that I can tell he isn’t here right now.”

            Hector considered that.

            “Why say no?” she asked.

            “…Pardon?”

            “Even if it is strange as hell, sounds cushy.”

            “…I have no interest in being someone else’s pet.”

            Julia smiled. “That’s a good response.”

* * *

 

            “Time travel, though?” Trevor asked as he finished off his breakfast. They were all gathered around the remains of the camp. Grant and Adrian worked on the horses. Hector had another cluster of fairies floating around himself. “Seems a little… out there, even for me.”

            “If foretelling is real,” Sypha said from where she leaned against Trevor’s side, “then I don’t see how literal time travel is impossible. There’s so much about magic that we don’t know. It’s also possible that it’s not so much time travel as very expert teleportation magic. The teleportation device that Adrian’s castle uses is so complex… but if such magic were applied to one person, rather than a whole building…” She looked off into the distance, thinking it over.

            “I think he may have contacted my father, once,” Adrian said as he walked over and stood by Trevor and Sypha.

            “What?” Trevor asked, looking up at him. “Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”

            “Because of my flair for the dramatic, Trevor,” Adrian deadpanned, looking down at him. Trevor rolled his eyes. “Also, it was a long time ago, and I was thinking it over to make sure it was the same person. Father knew many people with ridiculous names, so Saint Germain didn’t exactly stand out… but I believe that was the man’s name. I remember that Father was quite insistent that I never have dealings with him. That such people were tricksters and con artists, and that I’d always end off in the worse if I took his deals.”

            “So he never came to a deal with your father?” Julia asked, curious.

            “I have no idea,” Adrian replied. “From his words, it sounds like they might have once, and it ended badly. But there was much about my father that I never learned, and likely will never know, even after reading his journals.”

            “It still means we have no way to deal with him,” Trevor said. He looked at Hector. “If he approaches you again, I would try getting someone. He may say he has you frozen in time or whatever, but you can always test it. It could have been a bluff, or something he has limited control over.”

            Hector nodded. He didn’t intend to let someone else take him captive again.


	5. There's a New World Coming

            When they reached the village – it was a few day’s ride – Grant went out to go look for townsfolk. The place was empty. Houses had been destroyed. There were signs of fights and injuries: damaged buildings, blood, gore, even a whole ripped off arm in one spot.

            Grant finally just sat on the ground by the wall of one cottage, defeated. Julia and Sypha were using magic to search the vicinity. Adrian turned into a wolf to look. Trevor was following up on signs he’d picked up from the fight.

Hector stood near the cart and horses, not quite sure what to do. Saying “there were Night Horde here” wasn’t all that useful. He could try tracking them, but that would be difficult, since it was Isaac’s magic and not his. He walked over to Grant. The other man looked up at him, face bereft.

“I…” Grant began. Then went silent. He looked down again. “They’d just started recovering, really, from vampire attacks. Maybe we didn’t do much, but we did something, and now…” He sighed. “I’m not a soldier or something. Just a mildly reformed thief trying to make up for things. There were a few others here who were soldiers, but… I guess they didn’t hold out, either.”

“So…” Hector replied, “This was your home?”

“After a fashion.”

“I’m sorry.”

Grant smiled. “I’ve lost other homes. I’ll get used to it.”

“It always hurts, though,” Hector replied. “To lose a home.”

Grant looked up at him. “…Yes. Yes it does.” He hugged himself and looked at the ground again.

“Well,” Julia said as she returned, “There is good news and there is bad news.” Adrian, Trevor, and Sypha followed her.

“The bad news is that there is no one here,” Julia said somberly, looking at Grant. “I’m sorry, Grant.”

“I understand. Thank you for searching.”

“The good news,” she continued, “is that I know where to go to meet with Isaac.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Trevor asked.

* * *

 

            They moved quickly, but Julia said they didn’t have to rush. He would be there when they got there.

            When they got close enough, they hid the cart and horses. Hector had been gathering dead animals along the way, and thankfully a few deer had been among them. He’d turned them to Night Horde easily enough, so they had those lumbering after. Even if Isaac hadn’t seemingly cleaned out all the corpses in the area, Hector was reluctant to ask to do as much himself. He didn’t want to use someone Grant knew.

            They were stealthy about their approach to Isaac’s camp. Isaac… had a lot of monsters at his camp. The area was crawling with them. They filled the sky.

            “So this is a bad idea,” Trevor said as they huddled together for planning a short distance away after scouting. “In fact, it’s a rather terrible idea, really.”

            “You run into vampire dens alone all the time,” Adrian said.

            “Yes. This isn’t a vampire den!”

            “Couldn’t you like, talk to him, to distract him?” Grant asked Hector. “Weren’t you like… coworkers or something?”

            “I helped betray Dracula,” Hector replied. “Something I wouldn’t put it past him to have figured out. Carmilla wanted Dracula to attack Braila, and I supported the decision. Braila was the ambush site that dispersed his forces before he was ultimately killed. I doubt I’d last long after Isaac realizes it’s me he’s staring at.”

            “Fair point.”

Hector considered. “But it might distract him long enough for you all to get him into position for a fight.”

”He could kill you,” Julia said. “On sight.”

”Yes, but maybe he’ll want to talk for a little while. I’m not sure what other options we have.”

”And Saint Germain is potentially out there,” Sypha said. “He could attack as well.”

”There’s no real way to prepare for a time traveler attacking,” Adrian said. “Not with our tools and abilities, at least. But if he makes an appearance...”

”Kill him first,” Trevor said, “Before he can help Isaac.”

Adrian sighed.

”Just because I suggested murder first doesn’t mean you weren’t planning to, Fangs.”

”Remind me why I like you again.”

”My sunny optimism, naturally.”

* * *

Hector went forward alone, the others fanning out in the tree line - Isaacs camp was in a large clearing.

”Isaac.”

”Hector. So you decided to show yourself. Braver than I thought.”

”I did tell you he’d attack,” Saint Germain said, appearing from nowhere to Isaac’s left.

”He’s done little more than talk, so really your prediction isn’t exactly accurate,” Isaac replied, sparing the other man a brief glance.

”He’s trying to manipulate you, Isaac,” Hector said. “He just wants toys to play with.”

”You wound me, Hector,” Saint Germain replied.

”That much wasn’t obvious,” Isaac replied, before looking back at Saint Germain. Hector hoped that meant the other forgemaster wouldn’t decide his time wasn’t better spent getting didn’t of Hector first, and then dealing with the time traveler.

”You said you’d visit again,” Hector commented, looking at Saint Germain. “But you didn’t keep your promise.” He wasn’t just playing for time, now.

”I did try,” Saint Germain replied, with an almost fond look on his face. The expression soured. “But you weren’t where you were supposed to be. Someone was meddling, I think.”

Hector recalled Julia, able to sense traces of the time traveler’s magic. She’d been directed them. Maybe...?

            Hector had no idea how to fight someone who could stop time. He assumed that Saint Germain would just… kill them all at any second. Or leave. They’d never know.

            But Isaac also pitched in and kept the arrogant ass talking.

            “What do you hope to gain from manipulating me?” Isaac demanded. “I’ll not create a world to rule alongside you. Or are you hoping I’m easy to take out without Hector in the way?”

            Saint Germain sighed, opened his mouth—

            A fireball, magic whip, and shining sword exploded out of the woods at him. He was simultaneously lit on fire, stabbed, and knocked over.

            Isaac’s beasts swarmed the downed man. A scream sounded before being abruptly cut off. Isaac’s creatures shortly scattered.

            Sypha appeared to inspect their target. Adrian and Trevor stayed at her side, both watching Isaac. Grant and Julia stayed back in the tree cover, likely waiting for the right time to move.

            “Well he’s definitely dead,” Sypha said.

            “Good,” Isaac said. He looked back at Hector. “You’ve made new friends.”

            “So I have.”

            “I seem to recall the last new friend you made went poorly for us all.”

            Hector frowned. “Not everyone is Carmilla.”

            “Yes, because your new friends were actually successful when they attempted to kill Dracula.”

            “Do you want me dead, Isaac?” Hector demanded. “Despite Saint Germain’s machinations, is that what you really want?”

            “Always so self-centered. Not everything is about _you,_ Hector.”

            “I’m well aware. But I can’t leave if you’re planning to come after me.”

            “I have no interest in killing you.”

            “Thank you. So what is it you’re doing?”

            “Initially I simply wanted to destroy power as it stands. Killed a great many bandits that way. But then I wondered if I could bring Dracula back from the dead.” He sighed. “And then I realized how foolish that idea was.”

            “…If you truly cared, you’d let him stay dead,” Hector replied. “It’s what he wanted, after all.”

            “Yes.”

            “...So you’re not still trying to revive him?”

            “Indeed. But Saint Germaine thought I was. He wanted me to. I played along to see what his intentions were. To see it was just this… It’s disappointing.”

            “Well life isn’t all drama.”

            “True.”

            “This chatting over tea is cute and all,” Trevor cut in, “But you’re a murderer,” he pointed at Isaac. “You’ve been butchering the countryside and for what? Cheap thrills?”

            “I needed fodder to feed the spell to raise Dracula. Although really I was building an army to deal with Saint Germaine. I… went overboard, I suppose.”

            “You used people for… cannon fodder…” Trevor was growing red with rage.

            A ball of energy leapt from the treeline and landed on Isaac before the man could move. Julia emerged from nearby, waving her spell away before she moved towards a group of flying monsters.

            Isaac’s creatures moved into action and Hector ordered his creatures into the fray. He dispelled as many of Isaac’s creations as he could as fast as possible.

            The ball of energy turned into Grant, tumbling back into a roll to land near Hector. He had scratches on his face and arm, but seemed otherwise unharmed. Julia’s spell hadn’t been meant to harm him. He carried thick daggers and raced back into the fray.

            Someone yanked Hector to the side and Hector yelped. He rolled to a sitting position to see Adrian standing over him, facing away, sword out, as Isaac’s creatures leapt into the space Hector had previously occupied. Hector had been too distracted by Grant to notice. Adrian fought the creatures off while Hector went back to dispelling.

            There was an explosion and a stream of unearthly howls. Then the monsters Adrian was fighting stopped fighting back. They turned to the center of the fray and joined in the howling.

            Adrian cut more of them down while they were distracted, but Hector said, “Wait… It’s… it’s over.” He could feel it. A change in the air.

            Adrian and Hector walked towards where Isaac had been standing. Adrian kept a hand on Hector’s shoulder and his sword out, ready for a fight. Hector realized that Adrian was covered in gore, his sword coated in blood. Hector himself was dusty, his pants coated in dirt and grass stains. There was mud in his hair from his tumble, and he was starting to feel just a bit overstretched, mentally. But he focused on the task at hand. The others needed him.

            Grant sat on the ground, pressing a makeshift bandage to his left arm, which was bleeding. Trevor was sitting nearby being tended by Sypha. Trevor’s shirt was completely red with blood, and half torn off so Sypha could see what she was doing, but he refused to stop watching a nearby mass still smoldering of red.

            Hector realized that that… was Isaac. He stopped walking and Adrian gave him a moment before asking, “Are you injured? You can sit.”

            “No, I… I should finish dispelling the… the summons. Without Isaac, they may be docile, but… I have no idea what else they might do.” Adrian stayed at his side in silence, making sure Hector wasn’t attacked. When the last of the creatures was gone, Hector’s legs gave out and Adrian caught him.

            Hector looked around. His hands were shaking. “Are there… more?”

            “No,” Adrian said. “You got them al.” He led the foragemaster back to the others and helped him sit down by Grant. Sypha was fixing up the other man’s arm.

            Sypha sighed and said, “Adrian, please make sure Trevor doesn’t faint.”

            Trevor was walking around the area, nearly staggering. He seemed to be looking for more monsters to kill.

            Adrian stood up and went after him.

            Julia appeared from the treeline an dustered her hands off. “I got the last of the stragglers.” She joined Sypha and put a hand to Hector’s chest, over his heart. “You really used yourself up, huh?”

            Hector smiled weakly. Julia pulled some dried jerky out of her pocket and handed it to him. “Eat that.” She stood back up. “I’m going to start a fire. We’re going to be burning things for a while at this rate.”

* * *

Hector woke up lying on a bedroll by a fire. He sat up and winced, then rubbed his eyes.

            “How are you feeling?” Adrian asked from nearby. The dhampir was leaning by a tree, watching him.

            “I fell asleep?” Hector asked.

            “Yes,” Adrian replied. “I imagine casting a new spell so many times, continuously, and so quickly, and for so long, probably does bad things for the stamina.”

            Hector smiled. Then the look faded. “Isaac… He’s really…?”

            “Dead. Yes.”

            Hector shut his eyes briefly, then reopened them and looked around. “Where are the others?”

            “You didn’t notice the sleeping idiot corpse I had to tie up to get to lie down?” Adrian gestured to said lump lying a few feet away on his side, breathing loudly in his sleep.

            “Julia, Sypha, and Grant are finishing up the burning. Making sure nothing is left of the monsters.”

            “Ah. Then what?”

            “I return home. Sypha and Trevor return you to your home, and Grant and Julia go where they will.”

            “So that’s it?”

            “Did you expect something else?”

            “I don’t know,” Hector replied. “I didn’t expect to survive the whole experience, really.”

            “But we did. And now we learn to move on.”

* * *

 

            Grant elected to stay with Sypha and Trevor, dealing with monsters and protecting the helpless. Julia stayed with Adrian, glad to get more of an opportunity to look at Dracula’s archives.

            Adrian handed Hector a communication mirror. “In case you need help,” Adrian said.

            “Or just want to flirt,” Sypha said with a wink.

            Adrian rolled his eyes, but kept smiling.

            When they arrived at Hector’s home, Paul opened the door and took one look at Hector, who smiled widely at him, and ran up to him, hugging him tightly. Rosaly walked out behind him and embraced both men, clutching them tightly.

            Trevor walked away and Sypha waited to say goodbye.

            Paul looked up as Rosaly guided Hector back into the store. “Come and eat a meal with us,” he offered.

            Sypha blinked at him. “Are you sure? We wouldn’t want to intrude.”

            “We insist,” Paul said. “Plus, Rosaly wants to pick your brains for things Hector won’t mention.”

”If you all don’t get in here and eat some of my damn stew I will throw it at you,” Rosaly called from inside, poking her head in the doorway briefly with a glare in their direction before disappearing back into the house.

            Sypha smiled. “Trevor,” she called. “Food.”

            “Well why didn’t you say so?” The hunter was already marching back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I didn't quite expect to end things so quickly (I really did think this would last another two chapters at least). But... Grant really wanted to kill Isaac so... yeah. That happened.
> 
> I do actually like the concept of time travel and time traveling trickster characters, and I don’t necessarily hate Saint Germaine. I just feel like he was underused in the game and played as a villain without actually being one. I originally meant for him to be the “secret” big bad, allowing a sort of redemption for Isaac, who was manipulated the whole while. But... when writing it out, I felt it cheapened Isaac’s character, and Trevor and Grant and Sypha wouldn’t stand for it.
> 
> Really just read Tlon’s “The Light of No Sun”. They write such an amazing Isaac, far better than I ever could.


End file.
